Euforia e Frustração
by Anita4
Summary: Um baile será oferecido por Hogwarts e Gina se sente isolada até recebe um presente anônimo e aí o problema será com quem ir: harry ou Draco? E amar? Feita de Presente pra MiakaELA COMPLETA!
1. Ressurreição

Notas Iniciais:

Primeira fic de Harry Potter... E faz tanto tempo que não escrevo nada pra valer, desculpa qualquer coisa... Vocês vão gostar né? Espero! Avisem sobre tudo o que acharam, pleeeeaaaase!

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Euforia e Frustração**

**Capítulo 1 – Ressurreição**

-Este ano será um importante aniversário da escola, então realizaremos um baile e queremos que todos participem da dança!-um bondoso velhinho de barba branca como a neve pronunciou sorrindo a todos que o ouviam -Como recompensa aos que dançarem em casais, obviamente, daremos cinqüenta pontos numa matéria de sua escolha.

Era a abertura de um novo ano letivo e todos estavam atentos ao que o diretor da escola de bruxos Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore, dizia.

Por uma ou duas semanas, todos os aprendizes comentaram sobre isso e os enfeites iam chegando ao salão. Mas, com o tempo, a agitação virou fato corriqueiro e todos se esqueceram do discurso.

Naquele momento, a atenção se voltava para outro acontecimento já banalizado, mas sempre divertido. Duas figuras se encaravam em pleno corredor da academia de bruxos enquanto os ouvintes se perguntavam se deviam denunciá-los ou não. Mesmo sabendo que era uma briga há muito proibida, também era um ótimo aliviador do estresse de qualquer exame.

Inteligentes elogios eram gratuitamente tecidos e alguns já até os anotavam para qualquer atrito futuro.

-Olhe só o que derramou na minha roupa, sua Weasley!-um rapaz, de cabelos bem loiros, lisos e escorridos, gritava bem alto -Sua mãe não te ensinou a não estragar as roupas ou ficaria sem? Sorte minha ter dinheiro o bastante para comprar novas. Mas, olhe só, uma vermezinha vermelha foi a culpada. Lamba!

Apontava para o chantilly derramado em sua vestimenta negra com o escudo de uma serpente sonserina.

Gina Weasley olhava sem se abater, ao contrário da multidão a sua volta. Seus amigos ficavam quietos, esperando qual seria a reação. Os da Sonserina gritavam bem alto palavras que poderiam humilhar qualquer um.

-Um gato comeu sua língua, Weasley? -Draco Malfoy perguntou, com um olhar altivo -Que pena que seus pais não poderão nem te levar ao médico. Mas, talvez, a Madame Pomfrey se encarregue disto, hahahahaha.

A jovem deu-lhe as costas lentamente. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer; seu sangue fervia, mas desde o início do ano letivo já havia sido avisada sobre aquelas briguinhas. Não poderia se meter em confusões ou se daria muito mal. No ano anterior, por inúmeras vezes, ambos pegaram detenções. Principalmente Gina, por estar sempre dizendo a coisa errada na hora errada e não ter a proteção de professor algum.

Sabia que uma das coisas que não mais poderia fazer era participar do baile e precisava daqueles pontos no final do ano.

"E só se passaram dois meses" suspirou, ao som das provocações de Malfoy e sua turma.

-Ousa se afastar? -o loiro dizia, com toda a firmeza que seu tom sempre tivera. Ele também havia sido advertido, mas não se deixara abalar.

-Até mais, Malfoy...-ela disse, sem muitas forças. Era tanta adrenalina que logo se sentia cansada por ter que se impedir de lhe quebrar alguns ossos.

Ao observar a pequena figura ruiva se retirar, o rapaz suspirou.

-O que deu nela?-perguntou para si, dando de ombros e indo trocar a roupa suja.

--------------

-Fez muito bem em evitar brigas com aquele metido, Gina -Hermione dizia.

Estavam Hermione, Luna Lovegood e ela própria encostadas em uma árvore perto da escola. Era um local agradável, principalmente para assuntos de meninas.

-Eu quase lhe dei um soco!

-Fez pior dano se afastando...

-Mas ter que fazer isso todo dia! Eu já não agüentei várias vezes e Grifinória perdeu muito ponto por isso. É horrível!

-Vai se acostumar... -Hermione disse, levantando-se -Tenho aula agora. Já escolheu quem vai te levar no baile?

-Ainda não...

-Por que não chama o Harry? Soube que ele ainda não tem par. Se pedir logo, terá bem mais chances -a moça disse, sorrindo.

Gina olhou para Luna, tentando saber sua opinião, mas esta não parecia estar realmente ali.

-Vou ver...-respondeu, com um pequeno sorriso educado.

-Está bem! Vou dar umas indiretas pra ele, hehehe -e foi-se, dando-lhe um sinal de ok.

A ruiva suspirou, observando sua única companhia.

-Acho que só consigo falar abertamente contigo... Afinal, é como se eu estivesse falando sozinha. Luna, como vou conseguir os pontos e passar de ano em Poções se não tenho como achar um par?

-...

-Com quem você vai?

-Não sei -ela enfim respondeu.

-Com quem quer ir?

-Com quem me convidar.

-Ai... É inútil. Mas acho que eu também faria algo assim. Além do mais, não é como se fosse um namoro, né? É só um negócio em que ambos saem ganhando muitos pontos.

Luna a observou atentamente.

-Você aceitaria se Potter te convidasse?-perguntou logo em seguida.

-Claro! Ele é um grande amigo meu, salvou-me a vida...

-Então por que não pede a ele?

-Não quero ser mal-interpretada. Ele pode pensar que ainda gosto dele.

-Você complica muito, Gina...

Sempre gostava de ser direta com quem fosse. Havia se simpatizado em especial com a Weasley, pois ela era quase o mesmo. Nunca realmente dizia o que pensava, mas seu rosto demonstrava logo. Era quase divertido.

Achara uma pena quando soubera da advertência que ela levara por brigar com Malfoy. Só aquelas brigas eram tão divertidas...

-Eu tenho que ir pegar minha revista para ler.

-Vai me deixar sozinha, Luna?

-Sim, até mais.

A jovem se levantou de onde estava, sem nem ajeitar o uniforme. Iria pegar a revista que seu pai mandara naquela manhã e ler as novidades. Ele lhe dissera na última carta sobre um informante extremamente importante que haviam encontrado que jurava que vira o Sirius Black dançando em uma boate bruxa no dia do incidente com os pais de Potter. Haveria essa matéria nessa revista? Estava ansiosa.

-Ei, garota!-ela ouviu, ignorando. Nunca a chamavam... E se fossem seus amigos, seria pelo nome ou apelido -Está me ignorando de propósito? Espera!

Alguém parecia correr atrás dela. E bateu em suas costas.

-O que foi?-ela perguntou, sentindo-se incomodada.

-Você nunca atende quando te chamam?-o rapaz perguntava, se recompondo do impacto.

Ela só o encarou.

Passou as mãos pelos loiros cabelos e a olhou melhor. O que era aquilo? O garoto não conseguia descrever, mas no meio da discussão ela parecia haver flutuado para outra dimensão.

-Ei! Dá pra me ouvir?-perguntou Malfoy.

-Hã? Sim... Eu tenho que ir ler, até.

-Espera!-usou seu tom mais autoritário e ela só o olhou como se esperasse a continuação de uma frase incompleta -Você é amiga da Weasley?

-Sim.

-Ótimo!

-Quem é você?

-Oras! Não sabe?

-Eu tenho a impressão de que sim, mas não consigo lembrar...

-Ai, ai... Sou Draco Malfoy.

-Isso! Estava na ponta da minha língua, juro.

-Sei...-ele falou ironicamente.

-Tenho que ir.

-Espera... E o digo pela enésima vez. Quantas mais até você entender que quero falar contigo?

-Mas eu já te respondi... Tem mais?

-Claro!-sua pele pálida estava tão vermelha quanto quando era ferido por algum monstro de Hagrid. Aquela mulher fazia aquilo de propósito?

-O que é?-E ela parecia ignorar sua raiva.

-Tenho um trabalho para você...

-Mas eu não sou sua empregada.

-Será muito bem recompensada.

-Não gosto de seu pai.

-E o que isso tem a ver? Nem eu gosto dele. Ele não é pra ser gostado... Não vem ao caso! Você nunca fala coisa com coisa?

-Eu?

-Argh! Bem, quero que faça algo por mim, pode ser?

-Um favor?

-Não! Isso não... Mas se o fizer terá alta recompensa.

-Um favor, então.

-Que seja! Com quem a Weasley vai pro baile?

-Não sei.

-Coopere, menina... Qual seu nome, mesmo?

-Luna Lovegood.

-Ah, lembrei quem você é... Será que a Weasley não poderia escolher melhor suas amigas? Gente mais inteligente.

-Já estou indo -ela não parecia nem um pouco ofendida.

-Ei! Não me disse com quem ela vai.

-Malfoy, se eu soubesse não poderia te dizer.

-Então vamos ser amigos, pra que você possa.

-Ainda será algo incorreto. Como espionagem, né?

-O que devo fazer então, Lovegood?

-Ser amigo dela?

Ele a encarou, como se fosse um elemento de um mundo muito distante do seu. E realmente parecia. Aquela proposta... Um Malfoy amigo de uma Weasley? Bem, pelo menos não lhe perguntara o motivo daquilo tudo.

-Peça desculpas -ela falou, quebrando o silêncio.

-Falar é tão fácil... Não estou interessado em uma amizade, além do mais.

-Só assim saberá com quem ela vai ao baile. Agora vou ler minha revista.

O rapaz estava espantado demais para impedi-la dessa vez. Como aquela aluada poderia ter uma idéia tão ridícula? Ele, amigo daquela- Daquela... daquela...

-Argh! Aquela Weasley me paga!-esbaforiu, fechando os punhos. E agora? Seu plano teria falhado? -Droga! E não posso falar com aquela sangue sujo porque não me daria bola alguma.

E saiu pisando forte na fofa grama de Hogwarts.

--------------

Os vários alunos se agrupavam nas quatro longas mesas do salão para desfrutarem da hora mais feliz de suas vidas: a do jantar. Não teriam aulas, nem estudos, nem deveres. Só jantariam tranqüilos.

Uma moça não compartilhava daquele alívio. Olhava ao seu redor e só conseguia enxergar casais. Não se lembrava que havia tanto por ali. De mãos dadas, conversando carinhosamente. Ou um olhando prazerosamente o outro comer. Ou simplesmente na roda de amigos.

Ela não tinha um. E por que, agora que seu coração já se esquecera de Harry, ela se incomodava tanto com aquilo? Poderia, a qualquer hora, conversar com o amigo que desejasse. Mas como queria um "amigo especial"...

Não! Não estava solitária. Só queria um par para o baile, para ganhar pontos em Poções. Só isso... Em que estava pensando? Cabeça má!

Sacudiu-se e olhou de novo ao redor. A mesa de Sonserina parecia ser a mais animada, com o jogo de Quadribol contra Grifinória se aproximando. Desistira no ano anterior do jogo para se concentrar nos exames, mas sempre que pensava naquilo se arrependia.

Procurou por Malfoy, mas não pôde encontrá-lo. Estaria aprontando alguma coisa? Achou Snape, os amigos dele, a chata da Parkinson... O que aquele oxigenado estaria fazendo? Com o jogo tão próximo, poderia ser algo muito ruim.

Olhou para a mesa das outras casas, para o teto, para o portal de entrada, para a mesa de Sonserina.

"Eu me sinto uma fofoqueira... Que eu quero com o maldito? Só tenho que ficar atenta para não ser coagida e brigar de novo com ele" pensou. Uma sensação estranha de que estava sendo observada a fez escanear pela sala novamente. Buscou freneticamente o culpado e bateu de cara com Malfoy.

Este se virou para a mesa de sua Casa e começou a dar risinhos debochados com Crabbe e Goyle. Haveria mesmo um plano? Por isso se atrasara para o jantar?

Ela não tinha mais nada a ver com o time, então não devia lhe importar tanto.

-----------------

A aula de transfiguração estava muito chata. Ou seria sua inquietação em saber por que Malfoy havia se demorado tanto a chegar para jantar? Um fato tão idiota, mas mesmo assim... Gina olhou para todos os lados de sua classe e notou que aquela preocupação inútil a havia feito esquecer-se do baile. Com quem ir...? Por que ninguém a convidava?

Sabia que os outros ainda se lembravam dele, por causa dos pontos que foram oferecidos. Já ouvira vários convites e até comemorou com uma amiga que fora convidada pelo seu grande amor. E ela? Por que ela não?

A aula foi dada por encerrada após o que pareceram mil anos e ela se levantou da carteira. Passar por entre tantos alunos era difícil, já que volta e meia ouvia uma ou outra garota falando de seu namorado.

Caminhou por onde andava sempre que saía das aulas, um longo corredor cheio de janelas e alunos que terminava na parte de fora da escola. Dali iria se encostar a uma mesma árvore e se lamentar até que alguma amiga aparecesse.

Mas a rotina foi quebrada quando uma enorme coruja negra entrou segurando uma caixa e a colocou bem a seus pés indo embora imediatamente.

A ruiva pegou a caixa tão negra quanto a coruja e ficou encarando. A multidão que parara para observar o evento já se dispersara quando ela andou o mais rápido que pôde até sua árvore predileta e nem teve fôlego para se sentar, olhando novamente o embrulho negro.

Um cartão rosa se destacava, colado logo em cima com os dizeres:

"Para a jovem de cabelos Weasley de ser,

Aí vai uma mostra de minha vontade de ser amigo teu"

Não estava assinado. A caligrafia de próprio punho era limpa e organizada. Por um ou outro detalhe apenas era que se revelava ser de homem.

Soltou um fôlego que nem notara haver prendido e deslizou pela casca grossa daquela árvore até estar sentada no chão. Não sabia se era aconselhável abrir um presente assim. Poderia conter alguma maldição ou até um Bicho-Papão.

Sacudiu-o devagar perto de sua orelha direita. Fez algum tipo de barulho... Talvez fosse um plástico ou uma madeira. Sacudiu mais forte e concluiu que não deveria ser o segundo. Bem, além disso, nada mais poderia concluir.

"E agora?" Olhou o presente, segurando-o com ambas as mãos. Uma caixa negra já era misteriosa o bastante. Contendo algo sólido o bastante para o barulho... Suas mãos coçavam demais para consultar outrem.

Rasgou avidamente o estranho papel e deparou-se com um papelão típico de presente. Desta vez, a cor era branca e, em cima, lia-se: "Virgínia dos cabelos de fogo que aquecem todos ao redor..."

Por um segundo, sentiu uma pontada de raiva pela alusão às malditas madeixas e a seu nome completo. Tão acostumada à simplificação, passou a conhecê-lo como sinônimo de depreciação ou d'algum sermão dos pais. Suspirou e lembrou-se que tinha um segredo em mãos, que tinha de revelá-lo imediatamente.

Sua natural curiosidade venceu seus atritos com a certidão de nascimento e, enfim, abriu a caixinha.

Assustou-se com um objeto nem frio nem quente caindo em seu colo. Era qualquer coisa, menos o esperado. Pegou-o e estudou seus detalhes na palma das mãos. Mas, ainda entre suas pernas, repousava um pedaço de papel: "A fênix, ao fim da vida, também se queima e renasce, alçando um belo vôo. Deixe-a apoiar-se em suas chamas!"

Sorriu, contemplando o mimo. Uma presilha de cabelo cristalina em formato de ave. Colocando-a no cabelo, a parte de baixo, feita de um plástico mais flexível que o restante, misturava-se aos fios como o rabo de plumas daquele pássaro.

Ajeitou-a na cabeça e sentiu-se um pouco menos esquecida naquele mundo de jovens apaixonados.

-------------

O sol da tarde ameaçava dar lugar à lua enquanto o rapaz de cabelos quase albinos caminhava pelo pátio da escola. Havia uma falação anormal e o nome da pequena Weasley predominava entre todos os grupinhos.

Draco sentia-se irrequieto, mas não avistava nenhum Sonserino a quem pudesse interrogar. Continuou caminhando por eles, talvez pudesse ouvir mais.

Perguntou-se se aquela menina maluca de tempos antes havia mencionado algo de sua conversa. Qualquer palavra sobre aquilo seria o bastante para seus nomes irem parar no Profeta Diário: "UNIÃO HISTÓRICA: WEASLEY ESPERA UM NOVO MALFOY". Talvez a coisa se desenvolvesse e eles já tivessem até bisnetos... Ou um divórcio...?

Ridículo! Mas coisas piores poderiam vazar e tal adjetivo evoluiria para palavras bastante impróprias. Ele estaria fu-

Lá estava a jovem!

Seus pensamentos se esvaziaram com incomum visão. Ela caminhava a sós, algo já bastante atípico, sorrindo bastante. Ultimamente, sempre que conseguia, por um maravilhoso acaso, avistá-la sem nenhuma menina ao lado, estava triste, abandonada... Aquele sorriso verdadeiro era discreto, entretanto exibia tanta satisfação que Draco não pode evitar sentir-se bem ele próprio.

Mas por que estava sim vendo um membro daquela família tão repugnada? Nunca conseguira explicar. Porém, era necessário deixar, mais uma vez, as indagações de lado e agir. Já dera o primeiro passo, agora faltava o resto.

Observou tudo o que a cercava e, sem plano melhor, optou pelo ato mais simples. Caminhou até a absorta moça e forçou-lhe um encontrão. Estava já tão acostumado a bolar essas coisas que conseguia dissimular, sem problemas, que a culpa era dela.

-DE NOVO?-ele gritou, vendo que exagerara na força, tão ansioso estava.

-Mas... Mas não fui eu!-ela gritou do chão. Parecia assustada e pouco convicta da declaração. Aquele sorriso de antes era realmente distraído.

-É claro que foi!-o rapaz respondeu, fingindo limpar suas vestimentas.

-Quem tava andando rápido era você, Malfoy! Ou eu não teria caído...

Ele a olhou divertido. Seus cabelos não estavam a rebeldia de sempre... e sim lindamente presos pela bela presilha. Como mencioná-la? Tinha que fazê-lo...!

-Gina? Ei, Malfoy, sai de perto dela!-uma terceira pessoa entrou no meio da discussão. -Sabe que estão proibidos de brigas. Pelo menos pense em você.

-Potter?-o loiro estranhou a presença -Não deveria estar estudando ou salvando o mundo bruxo...? Ou sei lá o quê, mas longe daqui?

-Por que estaria enquanto você acusa a Gina injustamente? Eu vi tudo, você é que quase a atropelou!

-Harry, eu estou bem...-a pequena disse, ajeitando o uniforme.

-Mesmo?

-Com certeza!-ela forçou um sorriso.

Draco os observava incrédulo. Havia tanto distanciamento ali e, mesmo assim, Potter simplesmente observara toda a cena e bancara o herói. Mais uma vez. Maldito!

-Errr... Presilha nova?-ele perguntou, talvez tentando puxar assunto.

Maldito! Que mil raios o partam e Voldemort lhe jogue uma nova maldição mais cruel que qualquer outra proibida! Ele havia notado antes!

-É, sim! Não é linda?-perguntou, exibindo-a.

Mas o primogênito dos Malfoy sentiu que era mais para ele que para Harry. Também se lembrou que a coleção Fênix era uma recém-lançada de uma loja de primeira classe do mundo bruxo.

-Vendeu o corpo pra comprar isso? A que ponto chegamos...-Draco comentou, logo se arrependendo. Com o outro por perto, ele só perdeu pontos. Nunca concretizaria o plano se não se tornasse seu amigo e não era com insinuações daquele nível que o lograria.

-Ora, Malfoy! Sabia que eu ganhei isso de alguém que, ao contrário de você, é um belo cavalheiro?

-Aposto...

-É mesmo, Gina?-Potter perguntou, curioso.

-É... Um... Um belo cavalheiro!

-Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça? Ou aquele outro...? Aquele nobre do-

-Cala a boca! Vamos embora, Gina, ou podemos nos infectar com esse vírus verde...

A moça arqueou a sobrancelha, mas logo foi puxada pelo moreno até, provavelmente, o dormitório dos grifinórios.

Mas os olhos acinzentados haviam entendido muito bem o recado. Maldito!

O que não ficava tão claro era o porquê de Potter tentar uma conversa com a ruiva. Muitas vezes o casal havia discutido na sua frente sem interrupções... Em alguma delas, inclusive, o meio bruxo ajudara Gina a simular novas ofensas.

E, agora, não só aparara a briga, mas também elogiara Gina desnecessariamente. Bem, ela estava bem com a tal presilha, entretanto... O que aquilo tinha a ver com Draco? Nada! Era como se Potter conhecesse suas intenções e resolvesse estragá-las todas. Maldito!

Maldito! Maldito! MALDITO!

Agora devia refazer o plano. E o tempo se esgotava...

--------------

A jovem se deslocava pela multidão até a fila de jogadores que se formava para entrarem no vestiário do time vermelho e dourado. Não tão animados quanto horas antes, eles apenas conversavam baixo.

Ela se desviou dos estudantes cabisbaixos após aquela partida e encontrou quem procuravam. A ruiva estava sentada em um banco, olhando o nada.

-Vamos embora?-Luna perguntou, aproximando-se.

-Calma... Deixa-me respirar. Acabo de ser massacrada! Maldito Malfoy! Aposto que aquele esbarrão no Harry foi proposital. Sorria tão irônico quando o cumprimentou agora há pouco... Se não fosse por aquilo, Grifinória pegaria o Pomo antes.

-O que será pra janta?

-E eu vou saber? Aliás... Eu fui falar com o Harry que tinha valido o esforço dele e tudo o mais e ele me tratou tão estranho.

-Tomara que haja algo da Austrália! Eu amo comer canguru...

Gina a observou por um momento e depois se lembrou de novo das palavras do companheiro de equipe momentos antes: "Muito obrigada, Gina... Não sabe como é bom um apoio amigo nessas horas. É um alívio conversar contigo."

Repetindo-as num tom médio de voz suspirou, por que aquilo? Parecia cena de novela estrangeira...

-E o pior...-a ruiva continuou.

-Já comeu burritos! Eu amo comida do México...

-O pior foi que o Harry meio que me abraçou depois! Foi muito surreal, sabe?

-Eu tô com sede.

-Certo... Vou me trocar, a gente se vê no salão principal!

-Água das minas de Atlântida que mandam pro meu pai... Tenho saudades!

Gina virou os olhos e foi para o vestiário feminino.

-Atlântida... A revista desse mês fala do monstro de Atlântida com sete olhos, sete bocas... Tô doida pra ler o relato. Tomara que ela chegue logo...-Luna continuou divagando enquanto caminhava em direção ao castelo.

-Menina...

-A do mês passado com o caso do Sirius... Imagino por que não levam logo pro Minis-

-Ei! Lovegood!

-Hã? O que foi?

-Preciso te pedir uma coisa... Aliás, ainda tenho que te recompensar pelo conselho da outra vez... Devo enviar algo para sua conta...?

-Não preciso de dinheiro. Tchau.

-Ai, ai! Lá vou eu de novo...-Draco resmungou, andando atrás da moça -Ainda nem comecei! Se não quer ser paga, melhor pra mim. Mas, diga... O que há entre Gina e Potter?

-São amigos.

-Só isso?

-Disse que me daria algo?

-Ei! Eu fiz uma pergunta...

-Eu também, que coincidência.

O que mais doía em Malfoy era o fato de a moça não soar nem um pouco irônica.

-Sim, eu te daria...-falou, meio que resmungando. Tinha que tomar cuidado para que a jovem não saísse voando dali. Observou-a melhor e cruzou os dedos. Ela já parecia flutuar.

-Eu quero água de Atlântida.

-Esse lugar é mítico, não existe!

-É claro que sim... Não lê a revista do meu pai?

-Não preciso ler para- A conversa havia perdido o foco. O rapaz inspirou, contou até cinco mentalmente e... Inspirou de novo. -Lovegood, acha que Gina ainda goste de Potter?

-Você não queria ser amigo dela? Não importa então que é o namorado, certo?

-Eu nunca disse que queria ser amigo daquela Weas-

-Ah! Então você a quer! Nossa... Como posso ser tão desligada às vezes, hein?

O herdeiro total de uma das famílias bruxa mais ricas ficou boquiaberto. Perguntou-se se deveria substituir "às vezes" por "sempre" e inspirou uma vez mais.

-Não a quero! Ninguém disse isso! Ouviu? -Draco contou até dez e soltou o tanto de ar que havia prendido. -Dá pra prestar atenção em mim e responder o que for perguntado?

-Mas... Se não quer amor nem amizade... Bem... O que é, então?

-Não te importa! Argh! Falar contigo deve ter sido uma das minhas piores idéias, mas é a única opção. Olha pra mim!

A rapariga olhou-o, assustada, mas logo começou a prestar atenção em algo acima de seus ombros. Malfoy, que já estava calmo de tão raivoso, contraiu-se nervosamente e começou a procurar o que poderia ser mais importante que ele próprio.

-Uma borboleta?-exclamou, franzindo o cenho.

-Tão linda, né?-Luna afirmou com um sorriso.

-Okay, sim! É a coisa mais linda que já vi! Agora, diga, por Merlin! Gina vai com quem no maldito baile?

-Mas eu já não te disse?

-Não.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim.

-Hummm... Podia jurar que-

-DIGA!

-Não sei. Nem te diria se soubesse.

-Isso você já disse...-Draco soltou um suspiro, caminhando atrás da aluada.

-Então! Eu sabia que já tinha falado!

-Não sabe mesmo?

-E eu também te sugeri ser amigo da Gina, né? Logo, o que ainda tá fazendo aqui?

-Enlouquecendo... Só pode ser!

-Se quer que ela goste de você, conquiste-a! Ela é tão sozinha, sabe? Vive triste...

-Eu sei...

-Às vezes até me preocupo um pouco. Ofereço minha revista pra ela ler, pois, por algum motivo, ela sempre ri.

-Nem sei qual é...-o rapaz diz, cansado demais para discutir.

-Ela precisa de alguém. Pelo menos, desde que ganhou aquela presilha ela ficou mais felizinha! Ah, e hoje ela também estava mais um pouco ainda.

-Depois daquele abraço com Harry, também!

-Eu ficaria tão melhor com minha água de Atlântida... Meu pai sempre me dava, quando estava em casa. É a melhor de todos os planos!

-Ele a abraçou porque estão juntos?

-Tão gostosa!

Malfoy fez uma carranca e percebeu que dali nada mais sairia. Num último suspiro despediu-se da moça e se foi.

Pelo menos havia conseguido arrancar algo: Gina e Potter ainda não deviam ter nada de certo ou Lovegood haveria dito, certo? Mas outro detalhe o incomodava e, com a aproximação do baile, tinha que andar com seu plano de humilhar aquela Weasley mortalmente.

Enquanto sumia pelos corredores até a sala de jantar, dava risadas sem nem se importar com algum possível ouvinte. O triunfo seria seu!

------------------

Anita/05

Continua...

Notas da Autora:

Primeira fic de HP, por favor comentem! Meu e-mail é um presente que ofereço à MiakaELA

Bem, o título veio de capítulos seguintes, aliás, se os quiserem ver looooogo, pleeeease: comentem! Primeira fic da série, eu preciso de sugestões! Digam tb o que acharam... Aiiii, tô ansiosa XD

Até o próximo caaaaaaap! 


	2. Conseqüências Nunca Vistas

Notas Iniciais:

Estou de volta! E muito feliz por vocês tb estarem acompanhando a continuação :)! Pouca gente comentou o último cap, mas tudo bem! Eu persisto, sou brasileira e não desisto nunca! Bem, talvez... Errrr, não dessa fic! Posso é esquece-la, o que quase ocorreu... Vamos à fic!

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_

**Euforia e Frustração**

**Capítulo 2 – Conseqüências Nunca Vistas**

Todos os alunos terminavam suas refeições quando uma coruja negra penetrou pelo salão repleto de rostos curiosos. A ave voou até a mesa grifinória e soltou seu conteúdo entre os alunos mais velhos. Pétalas flutuaram enquanto o buquê pousava justamente sobre o espaço vazio antes ocupado pelo prato da jovem Weasley.

-QUEM FOI O BABACA?-seu irmão gritou, apontando para o belo arranjo de rosas-chá.

-Fale mais baixo...-Hermione disse, olhando ao redor. Mas era inútil, toda Hogwarts sussurrava rindo discretamente.

-Talvez algum maluco, pois pra se meter com Gina Weasley, hihihi!-Simas disse, mas logo pediu desculpas ao olhar melhor o irmão da dita-cuja.

-São lindas...-a própria declarou encantada. Nunca havia recebido flores, muito menos rosa e menos ainda publicamente. Sabia que estava bastante vermelha e que ainda era observada por todos os estudantes, mas tinha que se fingir alheia.

Cheirou-as todas e contou mentalmente. Eram 20 mimos no tom mais lindo que ela já avistara. Revirando mais um pouco achou o cartão. Retirou-o, secretamente, e exibiu o presente vitoriosa.

-São maravilhosas!-falou claramente, olhando para o irmão, Hermione e Harry, que tentavam sorrir educados.

-Que bom que tenha gostado...-Harry levantou-se. -Eu tenho que ir... Err... Estudar. Boa noite!

-Certo...-Gina respondeu, sentindo-se estranha. Mas por que era ela quem sentia aquilo enquanto quem agia de tal forma era o moreno?

-Ei!-Rony gritou - Você não acha esquisito receber isso assim do nada não, é? Tá namorando escondido de novo?

-Calma! Eu juro que posso explicar!

-Então prossiga...

-É um admirador secreto!-disse, mas logo se arrependeu. Suas bochechas coraram ao notar a bobagem que cometera e logo inventou qualquer desculpa, retirando-se.

-Você viu, Mione? Tem um idiota atrás da minha irmã e vocês duas nem me dizem nada!

-Mas... Nem eu sabia...-Hermione respondeu, vendo as costas da ruiva se afastarem cada vez mais.

----------------------

Um vulto caminhava pelas sombras, seguindo a aluna. Podia ver como suas bochechas estavam vermelhas enquanto corria deixando umas pétalas marcarem o caminho. Achou-se, por um segundo, frente a uma coleção delas e pegou um par em sua mão.

"Acho que a Maria está marcando o caminho de casa pela floresta... Não sabe que aqui tem um lobo mau faminto?" o loiro pensou com um sorriso, a única coisa que se iluminava mesmo nas trevas.

Continuou a discreta perseguição quando notou que sua presa havia parado em um canto bem isolado. Não reconhecia que lugar era aquele do castelo de Hogwarts. Conhecendo muitos esconderijos tinha que dar o louro à ruiva: aquele era bem peculiar.

Ajeitou-se a um canto e suspirou, cansado. Seus músculos estavam tensos e sua boca seca; se a moça o percebesse, não possuiria desculpa alguma escondida na manga.

"Okay, Draco, agora sem barulho... Qualquer chiado pode chamar atenção com esse silêncio mórbido," pensou, aconselhando-se. Aquela parecia ser uma torre desocupada até pelos animais noturnos. Parecia até mal assombrada. "E, também, sem pensar em coisas estranhas. Eu tenho que saber o que há com ela!"

Gina pegou um cartão e parecia lê-lo.

"Então... O que acha dele? Sente-se lisonjeada? Encantada?" Draco se perguntava, fechando os punhos frios e suados.

A moça deu um pequeno sorriso e aquilo foi o bastante para o jovem sair daquele lugar.

Tinha de encontrar o tal maldito naquela mesma hora!

Correu pelo mesmo caminho da ida e escaneou todos os lugares possíveis para o idiota se esconder. Com certeza, era o que fazia no momento: ocultando-se num local desconhecido, pois, se Malfoy o encontrasse, Malfoy o comeria vivo.

A distração na janta com a tal coruja negra fora o bastante para sua janta ir parar no estômago de Goyle. Aquela visita não fora nada benéfica ao seu apetite naquela hora.

Harry se encontrava no jardim, perto do campo de quadribol. Andava com os olhos nublados e a cara fechada.

"Pensativo; é, heroizinho?" o loiro saiu de sua toca e apareceu, repentinamente, em seu caminho.

-Malfoy? O que é...?-o bruxo perguntou, logo abrindo um sorriso.

-Já sabe?

-Creio que tem a ver com seus planos... Eu os estraguei.

-Quem pode dizê-lo? A ruiva pode te rejeitar.

-Ela até pode. Mas entre nós dois... Você realmente acha que ela vai cair na tua teia?

-Teia...? Não, nisso ela não cai. Não pretendo armar nada esguio para alguém tão delicada, Potter. Isso é contigo. Meu plano está indo muito bem e-

-Se o está, que faz aqui?-aquele que sobreviveu sorriu ainda mais.

O punho de Draco cerrou-se pronto a algo, mas fechou os olhos e contou até cinco.

-Eu é que não caio na sua teia, Potter... Não, mesmo -disse, também sorrindo. -Observe, bruxinho, este é o verdadeiro sorriso de vitorioso. Mas não se preocupe... Vai poder vê-lo muito ainda; uma pena que terá ocasião para usá-lo, também. - Afastou-se uns passos e, ainda de costas, gargalhou, dizendo: -Que truque furado... Um admirador secreto? Esperava mais de você, grifinório; uma coisa tão ultrapassada dessas.

Saiu, satisfeito por conseguir manter sua pose. Mesmo com o truque piegas, ele conseguira arrancar sorrisos da jovem.

-ARGH!-desabafou.

-----------------

Gina levantou-se, fez sua cama, tomou um banho refrescante, escovou os dentes, pôs uma roupa bonita e olhou-se no espelho. Sim, de fato, estava com as bochechas mais róseas que de costume.

"Há quanto tempo não me vejo tão animada?" pensou. Não era euforia, era apenas ânimo. 'Anima', alma, vida! "Estou cheia de vida; que tola sou," sorriu-se ao reflexo.

Saiu do quarto compartilhado e desceu as escadas, sentando-se em um dos sofás da sala principal de sua Casa. Olhou por toda a parte; onde estaria?

Pensou nas flores que enfeitavam seu dormitório e suspirou. Eram as mais lindas que já vira. Lindas! Alguns garotos desciam, conversando animados sobre a matéria que escolheriam para o baile.

-Harry! -a moça chamou um dos mais quietos, fazendo os outros darem discretos - ou nem tanto - risinhos.

-Gina? Errr... -ele se despediu da companhia e aproximou-se.

-Então foi você?Eu nem acreditei quando vi a assinatura!-Sabia que seu rosto queimava, mas tinha de lidar o melhor possível com a situação estranha.

-Pois é... Eu acho que me esqueci de pô-la no primeiro.

-Sim. Por que não mandou a Edwiges?

-Ah, os outros iam acabar pensando coisa errada. Já o fazem, né?

-Vamos tomar café juntos? Como falou no bilhete, faz tempo!

-Tenho toda a razão!-o rapaz brincou, acompanhando-a.

Conversaram sobre coisas banais no caminho. Era engraçado como havia se distanciado de seu primeiro amor desde que tudo esfriara. Mais ainda, o que sentia ao seu lado; uma certa excitação, a mesma de quando acordara. Fazia tempo que não se apaixonava...

-Gina -Potter mudou bruscamente o tom ordinário da prosa- Podemos fazer um desvio?-

-----------------

Draco havia acordado cedo, se é que poderia chamar de "acordar" a sua insônia. Mal ficara na sala comunal e já saíra para uma caminhada antes do café. O baile seria em uma semana e todos já falavam de seus pares. Ele tinha de convidar Gina e conseguir vencer o grifinório de olhos verdes.

Andava feito embriagado. Sua cabeça parecia estar sendo esmagada dos dois lados; era tanta pressão que temia um suco cerebral escorrer pelas suas cavidades. Doía. A única mensagem que o corpo recebia de cima era a de que a nave estava em pane.

Encostou-se a uma parede de um corredor raramente freqüentado. Som de pessoas... Aquilo fazia a vista turvar. Era a sensação de, após dias noites lendo assuntos tediosos num quarto mal-iluminado, sair frente a pleno amanhecer. Doía.

Suspirou lembrando-se de quanto tempo perdera discutindo com seu ego. Lovegood estava certa: a única forma de convidar a pequena Weasley era se aproximar dela. A lunática estava ridiculamente certa.

De início, previra chamá-la, sem revelar sua identidade, a partir da própria amiga; no entanto... Era óbvio que a moça não era tão desesperada. Pior: Potter, uma vez mais, decidira salvar o dia e meter-se em seu caminho.

Com a mente em um turbilhão de problemas, só pensava em quão pouco tempo lhe restava. Tempo... Sentia calafrios ao repetir tal palavra de novo e de novo.

"Droga! Se o corredor pelo menos parasse de rodar..." reclamou para si, olhando o caminho por onde viera, "Argh, alguém vem vindo.

O som dos saltos indicava serem meninas. O que fariam em um canto tido como mal-assombrado?

-Malfoy?- Elas haviam parado na sua frente e a voz era familiar. -Vim falar contigo; que bom que já me adiantou e veio a um local mais privado.

-Granger? O que uma sangue ruim faz perto dos Sonserinos?-ele gesticulou a direção até a sua Casa.

-Poupe-me... É urgente demais para palhaçadas.

-É um ataque e Potterman está ocupado demais com Weasley Maravilha? - perguntou, vendo Hermione virar o olho, enquanto sua acompanhante o observava intrigada.

-E quem serão esses super-heróis? Papai os adoraria em sua revista!- Luna se animava.

-Francamente! Controle-se... - A grifinória voltou-se para encará-lo com um jeito nada amigável - E, por isso mesmo, é tão urgente que consertemos a sua... burrada - explicou, deixando claro que a última palavra era somente uma versão filtrada ao gesticular coisas piores - Ouça o meu plano e tente segui-lo pra variarmos um pouco esse script.

Draco não conseguia assimilar. Incrédulo, só pôde tentar segurar a parece nas suas costas para não deslizar até o chão.

-Onde eu entro nisso?-perguntou, engolindo seco.

-Siga até onde Gina está; cá pra nós: com Harry. Se bem entendi, ele tá pra convidá-la pra uma festa...

-Maldito! - o jovem esbravejou, saindo antes de ouvir o que fora bolado pela moça.

-Malfoy! ela gritou - Conquiste-a; já é tarde para amizades...

Ele apenas virou com um sinal de "okay" na mão e foi-se de vez. Luna continuou a observar a figura que aos poucos desaparecia.

-Aquela não é a direção contrária? - perguntou a corvinal.

-Ai... Espero que tudo que arquitetei baste pra dar o troco nesse convencido. Temo que tal estupidez arruíne meu logro.

-Bem, a gente podia usar um feitiço da minha revista... Eu li que é infalível!

Hermione decidiu ignorar tal sugestão.

---------------

A barriga de Gina continuava formigando. Desde que Harry sugerira mudarem um pouco o percurso, os pequenos insetos andavam para lá e para cá dentro de seu estômago. A animação de antes continuava, mas o silêncio desse desvio trazia um inesperado mal-estar.

"Eu sabia que essa coisa me voltaria à cabeça..." a moça pensou olhando a expressão incerta no rosto do amigo, "Ele quer algo mais e não sei se devo permitir isso".

Continuaram andando até saírem do palácio para um local aberto onde as pessoas normalmente lanchavam nos intervelos entre as aulas. No momento, não havia ninguém, mas estar num local tão público trouxe um pouco de sossego à jovem: ele só iria conversar mesmo.

Sempre tivera medo de beijos roubados. Apesar de, secretamente, haver sonhado muitas vezes com daquele rapaz, não mais se achava desejar aquilo.

Sentaram-se em um dos bancos e Harry pareceu hesitar um pouco antes de expressar o que intentava.

-Bem... - ele tentou iniciar.

-Quer me dizer algo?-foi a única resposta que Gina deu à ausência de perguntas. Por menos que quisesse ouvir o que fosse, confessava que estava muito curiosa e aquela era uma forma de mostrar sua impaciência.

-Claro. É que... Vou ser direto: quer-

Um galho voador caiu no colo do bruxo. Ele olhou atônito para o objeto e em seguida virou a cabeça para todos os lados.

-Quem está aí?-a menina gritou, levantando-se com o susto.

Um vento frio começou a soprar naquela hora e somente seu barulho foi ouvido no local.

Ela levantou sua varinha para onde achava ser a origem do galho e olhou zangada para o rapaz que dali surgia.

-Malfoy?-Harry se também se erguera e o encarava.

-Pois é... Eu decidi não ficar assistindo de camarote essa demonstração patética de 'oh, meu amor'.

-E o que faz aqui?-o outro moço perguntou.

-Isso não diz respeito a sonserinos!-a rapariga falou enquanto via o garoto se aproximar cada vez mais de si.

-Mas diz a mim. Ele estava prestes a te convidar pro baile, e eu quero ser o primeiro. Vá comigo!

Gina piscou duas vezes e a ilusão não desaparecia. Esfregou as mãos em ambos os olhos fazendo movimentos circulares. Era um delírio meio absurdo, mas permanecia lá. Beliscou-se forte e, mesmo com a dor, não acordava de seu sonho. Apertou os dedos contra a pele de Draco com ainda mais força.

-Maluca! Por que fez isso? -ele respondeu, passando a mão sobre a vermelhidão.

-Você é o doido aqui, -Potter exclamou, -Gina, Malfoy está certo. E eu também pergunto: quer ir ao baile comigo?

A ruiva continuava boquiaberta; não haver tomado desjejum teria baixado sua pressão? Na sua frente estavam os garotos mais desejados da escola; sendo um o seu mais desejado da vida. Os dois a queriam? Por quê?

-Responda logo, Weasley - o loiro disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos de forma desleixada.

-Como pode pensar que eu trocaria o Harry por você?-ela disse o que primeiro veio na sua cabeça.

-Como? - respondeu, levantando uma das sobrancelhas e sorrindo maliciosamente, -Assim...

Sentiu-se puxada, firmemente, por um braço e, no próximo segundo, estava envolta num tempestuoso beijo. Era estranho aquele toque nada gentil como fora todos os anteriores. Não machucava, pelo contrário: suscitava vontades ocultas até a ela própria. Não só já retribuía com a mesma intensidade, como também segurava uma mão as vestes de Draco e com a outra os seus cabelos.

Ele apertava com força sua roupa na altura da clavícula, fazendo seus corpos se mesclarem ainda mais. Aquele contato intenso fez com que Gina até se esquecesse de que não estavam a sós. Ah, se estivessem...

Notando que Harry ainda estava ali, usou toda sua energia restante para afastar Malfoy de si e, vendo o outro bruxo pálido com o susto, soube que havia de raciocinar rapidamente: como ganhar tempo para computar o acontecido e não ter de explicar tudo?

Recuperou o fôlego, olhou apologeticamente para ambos e correu dali.

O vento batendo contra seu rosto quente era gélido. O cheiro do inverno pairava pelo ar mas os verões que começavam dentro de suas veias era muito mais intenso; muito. Sentia-se viva como nunca.

Parou repentinamente e encostou-se contra a parede externa de Hogwarts. O que era aquilo que pensava?

"Por Merlin! Fui beijada por Malfoy... E amei!"

Não acreditava no que sabia que desejava: dispensar Harry por aquele sujeito. E não tinha dúvidas... Confiava no amigo, sabia que nunca se machucaria com ele. Mas não mais se sentia assim, mesmo que ainda houvesse uma pontada a seu lado era apenas recordações da euforia de outrora.

Seu coração disparado, seu rosto em brasas, suas mãos congeladas... Era por outro! Um sonserino, uma doninha.

"Um Malfoy..." o rubro de sua face desapareceu ao perceber a gravidade do problema em que havia se metido; contudo, não planejava se livrar.

---------------

Harry olhava para o caminho que Gina acabara de tomar; voltou-se para encarar Draco. Como aquele cara pôde se arriscar tanto?

-Estava tão desesperado assim...?-perguntou ao loiro, que ainda tentava se recuperar do que fizera.

-Não. Valeu a pena, mesmo que ela não aceite. -O rapaz sorria, ainda respirando forte.

Potter, enfim, conseguiu retornar do transe que o susto provocara e sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes.

-Pois eu acho que você perdeu, infeliz! Agora ela deve tá morta de nojo de você, assim como eu! - disse, aproximando-se do moço. -Como pôde ousar tocar Gina com essas suas mãos imundas de filho de Comensal da Morte, seu crápula? Só não chamo Rony pra me ajudar porque saber que a irmã foi maculada por um nojento como você o mataria de desgosto. Você vai ver, Malfoy!

-O que... O que vai fazer, Potter?-Draco perguntou, engolindo seco -Eu não te xinguei quando estava perdendo...

-Você ainda está, seu idiota!

PLAFT!

--------------------

Gina havia passado o dia todo em transe. Tanto Harry quanto Draco a convidaram para o baile; em pensar que a falta de par costumava ser seu problema. Até aquele momento, nem havia notado que o atual -e nem mais terrível- era escolher com quem ir. A maior perturbação era o beijo.

Abriu os olhos, percebendo que em vez de sonhar, passara a noite toda raciocinando, relembrando; revivendo. Seis dias para o baile; tinha de se decidir. Não só sobre seu acompanhante, mas sobre tudo.

Ir com Harry significaria tentar algo mais; um passado. Tão passado... Passado demais para se voltar.

Com Draco... Arriscar-se a esse ponto? Não era nada certo e, sim, uma loucura. Alguém devia tê-lo enfeitiçado, ou podia ser um desafio... No entanto, algo a dizia que não podia preferir Potter quando aquele loiro a havia levado ao céu com aquele beijo.

"Por Merlin..." pensou, trocando-se e já descendo para a Sala Comunal de sua Casa.

No sofá de frente para a escada outra moça estava sentada, encarando-a. Os cabelos castanhos e seus olhos afiados tão vivos como nunca.

"Eu me sinto uma presa," concluiu, engolindo a seco. Terminou de descer os degraus e caminhou até a amiga de Casa.

-Bom dia, Hermione!-fingiu não sentir o clima pesado.

-Gina... Eu sei que algo ocorreu ontem e não me pergunte como. Aliás, você sumiu de mente ontem, né? Sequer se lembra do que fez?

-Sinceramente?-perguntou e logo viu a jovem assentir, -Não muito... Eu tava meio aérea, né?

-Meio... Isso é eufemismo, certo?-Estava séria de início, mas logo abriu um sorriso. -Eu quero detalhes!

-Do- Do quê?

-Do que tá te deixando tão rubra como agora!

A pequena Weasley olhou de esguelha para um dos espelhos do local e acreditou ver um pimentão.

-Certo... -então, cedeu. -É que... Harry me convidou para o baile.

-Só isso?-Hermione pareceu surpresa demais.

-Bem, não. Mas, bem... O resto é ignorável, né?

-E o que seria?

-O Draco me chamou também.

-Ah...

-Okay, agora você tá me fazendo te estranhar, Mione. Quem imaginaria algo assim? Não era pra tá pelo menos boquiaberta?

-Errr... Eu, bem... Eu já esperava.

-Como?

-Não sou boba. Sei ver essas coisas.

-Quais? O Harry e o Draco me chamando ao mesmo tempo? Fala sério! Nem você... É alguma pegadinha tua? Como convenceu Malfoy? Hein?

-Calma; eu só sei. Mas... Que pretende fazer?

-Eu...

-O que quer fazer, Gina?

-Eu não sei! Não posso me envolver assim com Draco, um Malfoy! E Harry...

-Não vale a pena, né?

-Claro que sim! Mas eu não quero. Não é ele... Que faço, Hermione?

-Arrisque-se, ué? Digo, faça o que quer. Se já começar com o que não deseja, como pode ser uma escolha feliz?

Weasley sentou-se no sofá, ao lado da amiga. Pondo a cabeça entre as mãos, respirou fundo. O que ela lhe pedia era loucura! Fazia idéia daquilo?

-Ele tá armando pra mim, Mione. Não posso cair na dele.

-Faça como quiser. Mas se não tomar a decisão que quer... Bem, já é crescida pra saber que não serão boas as conseqüências. Não estou falando de seguir o coração; é só simples lógica!- Ela se levantou e esticou os braços para o alto. -Além do mais, se já sabe que é uma armadilha, por que não convertê-la a seu favor? Se até Harry entrou na tua... Malfoy vai ser fichinha se pretende abrir suas defesas. Até o café!

Gina ficou a olhar para o nada por uns tempos e sorriu para si própria. Ela tinha toda a razão! Um Malfoy nunca seria páreo para uma Weasley. Quaisquer fossem suas intenções, ela já estaria precavida.

Saiu confiante da sala em direção aos infames corredores e começou a memorizar como aceitaria o convite desse. Havia de confessar o quão se sentia animada com aquilo; por mais estranho que fosse seu par, era tão bom ter um.

Ele a beijaria de novo no baile? Qual seria a expressão de seu irmão quando visse os dois juntos, abraçados? Abraçados, juntos e beijando! Gina mal podia esperar os seis dias que pareciam passar tão letárgicos.

Desejava que suas pernas fossem mais rápidas e ela própria mais discreta, apressando-se pelos atalhos até o salão principal. Draco estaria lá, certo? Ou era um mimado preguiçoso? Mas sendo tão metódico como aparentava...

"Anda perninha, estique-se mais..." implorou-se, com a batata da perna queixando-se em retorno, "É tão bom me sentir assim! Mas essa espera me mata. Vai logo..."

Toda sorte de frases feitas, pelo contrário, voavam por sua mente. As situações imaginadas iam e voltavam tão rápido que não podia optar por alguma razoável. E, algumas vezes paravam, congeladas, dando lugar a uma câmera lenta do dia anterior. Sabia que muito daquilo eram só quimeras de menina adolescente, mas parecia que Draco havia descido de seu cavalo branco e a resgatado de uma torre alta de orgulho, cercada de espinhos da solidão. Agora ela reinava no país da euforia!

Em dois minutos, fizera o percurso de seis e, enfim, podia ver a mesa dos Sonserinos. Muitas cabeças conversavam coisas inteligíveis a uma ruiva ansiosa na busca daquele que sempre se destacava naquela massa disforme.

Caminhou, recuperando o fôlego. Com calma, logo o encontraria e diria que o esperava no baile. Era simples e discreto, não o deixaria saber o quanto ela se queimava por aquilo, certo?

No entanto... Onde estava seu príncipe? Príncipe? Não nas pontas, nem no meio, nem com os dois capangas - chamar aquilo de amigo era meio complicado. Fechou os olhos e voltou-se para a porta por onde ele sempre entrava. Abriu-os para nada ver - afinal, algumas meninas metidas olhando esquisito para ela, por estar a caminho da mesa errada, não era nada mesmo.

"Malfoy..."

Tanta pressa para encarar aquele atraso...

Duas mãos cobriram seus olhos, então. Seriam dele?

-Até que enfim!-Gina exclamou, virando-se e segurando ambas. Sorriu para o jovem à sua frente e quase sentiu seu queixo estatelar-se no chão.

-Estava me esperando?-Potter perguntou, com um meio sorriso.

-Err- Bem...

-Vamos pra mesa? Todos estão estranhando você tá perto dos sonserinos, hehe. Vim ver se estava tudo bem...

-Sim, tá sim,- mentiu, olhando para baixo. Não mais poderia falar com seu príncipe naquele momento. Mas ainda o veria no almoço! -Vamos?

-Ei... Você já pensou se vai comigo ao baile?

-Harry, eu...

-Calma! Eu não tô te apressando, só queria deixar claro que eu tô falando sério contigo. Pensa direitinho, viu?- Ele lhe sorriu, olhando sem jeito para suas mãos.

A ruiva deu um pulo para trás após perceber que ainda as segurava.

-Calma, não são venenosas...-o outro brincou, passando a direita, nervosamente, pelos cabelos negros.

-Eu sinto muito!

-Suas mãos são tão frias; sempre que precisar... He, he -tentou ele mais uma descontração e fez sinal para seguirem até os grifinórios.

-Certo...-Gina disse, evitando o iminente silêncio constrangedor.

As dele também eram meio frias. Comparadas às de Draco... Argh! Se não se contivesse, o príncipe mascarado ia fazer fritadinho de seu coração. Chega de besteiras!

"Mas as mãos de Harry sempre foram tão quentes..." mesmo assim pensou, sorrindo bestamente um "bom dia" a seus companheiros de Casa. E sentou-se para um café da manhã mal digerido.

---------------

Duas moças caminhavam pelo castelo. Era horário de almoço e Hermione se apressava, puxando Lovegood pelo braço.

-Eu não acredito que Malfoy sumiu! Onde será que se meteu?

-Vai ver o Ogro da Floresta o capturou...-Luna sugeriu, mostrando a mão livre que portava a revista que seu pai sempre lhe mandava. Dizem que ele foi visto aqui por perto!

-Certo, vamos torcer então pra que o devolva vivo pra eu mesma ter o prazer de esfolá-lo! Ah, se pego aquela doninha... Adeus clã dos Malfoy! E tentarei garantir que Draco sobreviva pra ver o fim da própria família de sangue puro.

-Granger... Talvez ele esteja no salão dos Sonserinos.

-Grande idéia, mas adivinha o problema! Ou sua revista tem algum boato incluindo a maldita senha?

-Da caverna do Ogro?

-Claro... Essa também serve, -disse, parando para encostar-se a uma das paredes. Seis dias e ela já tinha convencido Gina a dar-lhe uma chance. Nunca mais contaria vitória antes do tempo; isso nunca fora algo sábio a se fazer, podia, naquele momento, comprovar.

-Acho que se observarmos bem esta foto aqui, podemos ter uma pista de onde fica...-a corvinal dizia, mostrando alguma montagem embaçada de fundo azul e um buraco mais escuro no centro.

-Já sei!

-Então vamos lá!

-Exato, você procura pelo jardim e eu vou pras masmorras. Se não o encontrarmos, denunciamos a algum professor. Afinal, ele não deve ter autorização para sair do colégio e, se tiver, saberemos, né?

-Mas o que o Ogro faria nos jardins?

-Malfoy! Procure o Malfoy e depois, se quiser, pode ir atrás do Ogro que quiser!

-Certo...

-Diga pra ele convidar Gina de novo, ouviu?-Hermione disse, já se direcionando para a sala de poções, mas a moça já havia flutuado para longe. Talvez, evaporado?

-----------------

A jovem estava sentada embaixo de sua árvore favorita. Fazia muito frio ali fora, mas o sol brilhava tão bonito que ela não podia deixar de desfrutá-lo. Qual seria a temperatura? Sentia-se triste demais...

"Droga! Tenho que me distrair..." Talvez uns cinco graus. Talvez um pouco mais... Não que se importasse, mas uma distração lhe cairia muito bem naquele momento.

Gina encarou Hogwarts, que revidava seu olhar à altura. Naquele dia não queria mais estudar ali. Assim não haveria mais baile algum, né? Nem conheceria Harry, nem Draco... O segundo nome fez seu estômago, mais uma vez, revirar-se.

Estava apaixonada? Só por causa de um beijo?

Harry... Ele a abordara durante o café, o almoço... Sempre se cruzavam. Queria uma resposta logo e o pior era que a ruiva sabia muito bem qual devia ser. Por causa do maldito beijo que Draco lhe roubara na véspera, ia desapontar um grande amigo.

Contudo, o sonserino havia sumido. Esperara o fim da aula de Poções da turma dele e nada. Hermione garantira que ele sempre ia lá, e nada! Como alguém pode desaparecer assim? Por que logo depois de lhe fazer o convite?

-DROGA! Eu não dou sorte com nada, né?-desabafou, levantando-se com um suspiro. Socou a árvore, desejando que fosse um certo loiro de olhos cinzentos. -Ai! Eu queria dando dar-lhe uma surra por bagunçar minha vida!

Até o beijo, ela podia ter suas dúvidas quanto a ser o correto ou não, mas também havia a certeza de que aceitaria acompanhar Harry. Que raiva era aquela? Que vontade latente era aquela? Malfoy... Como conseguiu transformar aquela vida pacata e solitária em algo tão inexplicável?

-Que bagunça...-concluiu, sentando-se uma vez mais e enroscando os braços nas pernas. Soltava um segundo suspiro enquanto descansava a cabeça nas coxas.

Se Draco a visse, o que diria? Debocharia. Diria que a conquistara tão fácil que perdera a graça. Que não podia crer que uma Weasley fosse tão flexível e oferecida.

-Sua calcinha de ursinho é uma graça.

A moça trocou a posição para uma mais pudica e encarou o rapaz à sua frente.

Um vento frio soprava forte e fazia os cabelos, normalmente alinhados, dançarem como que descompassados com algum ritmo. Um sorriso mais que debochado, repleto de malícia, flutuava na cútis mais clara que as nuvens do céu acima do casal.

-O que faz aqui?-Gina gritou, pegando a pedra mais próxima e arremessando-a contra o sonserino.

-Aquela garota aluada me mandou vir te ver.

-Não chame a Luna assim!

-Até você sabe de quem tô falando...

-Não quer dizer que eu concorde...-replicou, levantando-se do chão.

-E eu que não me importo nem um pouco com isso?

-Argh! Como pode ser tão irritante?

-É você que se irrita fácil, Weasley.

-Não mesmo! Quem sumiu sem deixar pistas... Tomou poção de invisibilidade ou algo assim... Aquele que esteve ausente por todo o dia foi você!-gritou, aproximando-se do moço e encerrou apontando um dedo que encostou na peitoral do outro.

-Não aponte! É falta de educação, -Draco falou, afastando seu indicador,-Que foi? Não vai me responder? Xingar? Dar um pontapé?

A rapariga apenas ficara ali quase que uma estátua. Outro vento frio soprou e ambos tremeram um pouco.

-O que é isso no seu rosto?-perguntou Gina, levantando o recém-afastado indicador até um dos olhos do rapaz à sua frente, -Parece meio inchado...

-Droga! Aquela maldita enfermeira não sabe nem sumir direito com um olho roxo! O dia todo pra isso? Você percebeu com um minuto de conversa... E não tem graça, ouviu?

Mas ela continuava rindo.

-Por isso desapareceu?-perguntou, tentando esconder o riso entre as duas mãos.

-Claro! Um Malfoy de olho roxo? É uma desgraça.

-Típico seu. -Então estendeu os dedos até o rosto do sonserino e acariciou de leve o local. Depois, estendeu-se, ficando na ponta do pé e beijou de leve onde sua mão estava. -Quando casar passa.

-Não tá doendo... Só é horrível.

-Eu te garanto que passa, -disse ela, com um sorriso faceiro. Voltou à altura normal e se afastou um pouco do rapaz.

-E sua mão gelada também? Ela tá um gelo, sabia? Sua família não tem dinheiro pra luva não? -Draco perguntou, mostrando a própria mão.

-Não sou muito chegada. Nem tá tão frio assim.

-Tá anoitecendo, ventando e quase nevando. Esse sol de fim de tarde tá quase gritando: "Olha a gripe aí! Também tem pneumonia... Quem vai levar?"

-Mesmo? Eu não ouço. Aliás, mudando de assunto... Que faz aqui?

-A alua- Errr... Lovegood pediu pra eu vir aqui.

-Pra quê?

-Pediu pra eu dizer algo sobre algum Ogro ter sido bonzinho comigo. Não me pergunte. Agora eu vou pra frente de uma boa lareira, já que me amo o bastante pra não ficar aqui fora por tanto tempo.

Gina observou o rapaz se virar e dar alguns passos até reunir a coragem para perguntar:

-O que houve com teu olho?

-Levei um tombo, nada de mais.

-Mentiroso!

-Você se importa tanto assim?-disse ele, encarando-a uma vez mais com seu característico sorriso.

-Claro que não! Só sou curiosa.

-Potter ficou com ciúmes e me socou por te beijar. Que descontrolado, né?

-Pare de inventar, Malfoy! Última chance...

-Como assim? Não minto. Bem, eu também vim saber se eu te busco na porta da sua Casa ou se nos encontramos no baile, -ele falou, tirando as luvas e entregando à confusa garota.

-Nenhum dos dois!

Draco franziu o sobrecenho.

-Como assim? Quer me ver em algum lugar mais privado antes, pequena Weasley?

-Eu te odeio, seu convencido mentiroso! Como ousa sumir? Logo hoje! E ainda volta com uma história cada vez mais cabeluda... Aposto que foi nesse lugar aí com alguma garota e ela notou a droga que você é! Ganhou o que merece, Malfoy!-encerrou, atirando as luvas. Em seguida, partiu pisando forte. A direção era oposta à do castelo.

O moço se deixou encostar à árvore, ainda sem entender muito daquilo. Só podia ser um belo de um mal entendido. Não se importava com ela não acreditar em quem era seu real agressor, mas achar que, um dia depois de convidá-la, havia saído para se divertir com uma qualquer? Tão baixa que lhe dera um soco no olho?

-Ela nem levou a luva... Devia ter dado o casaco; tá tão frio aqui.

Perguntava-se se era só o vento que fazia sua temperatura cair tanto. Tremia a cada batida de seu coração e o ar lhe faltava.

Sentou-se no lugar previamente ocupado por Gina, sem muito ânimo para voltar ao dormitório. Faltavam cinco dias a partir de então.

"Se Harry te contasse que eu bati nele, você acreditaria, né?" Muitos pensamentos similares lhe ocorriam, enquanto fechava os olhos com a cabeça apoiada contra o caule da árvore. "Se Harry te convida, você aceita, né?"

Seus olhos, de repente, sentiam algo quente nublá-los.

Continuará...

Anita /07/2005

Notas da Autora:

Nossa, esse é fim de mais um capítulo! Acho que só falta mais um, espero entregá-lo semana que vem, é só vocês pedirem hehehe.

Bem, meu e-mail de contato é e quem não se corresponder por lá, por favor, deixem um endereço pra eu agradecer, okay?

Agradeço à MiakaELA,à Priscilla Gilmore e à nat pelos comentários e a força. Claro, também a vocês por me suportarem até aqui e aos que ainda comentarão, ou aos que o fizeram e eu me esqueci deles. Acreditem, isso é comum O.O

Até a próxima! 


	3. A Alma de Uma Raposa

Notas da Autora:

_Feliz níveeeeeeer, MiakaELA! Este é o último capítulo! Tá enorme, né? se eu o tivesse notado, tinha dividido em dois, não gosto de "três", prefiro "quatro", eu sou um imbecil TT Leiam e me comentem, hein!_

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_  
**Euforia e Frustração**

**Capítulo 3 – A Alma de Uma Raposa**

O quarto possuía três camas. Tinha dois quadros que se espreguiçavam calmamente, acenando "bom dia" um ao outro e também duas cômodas e muitas malas. Quase todas reviradas e meio cheias.

As duas beliches estavam arrumadas e quase todas as ocupantes dali haviam já saído, conversando animadas entre si e com as meninas de outros quartos.

Apenas uma daquele continuava deitada, olhando para o teto. Por sorte escolhera a cama normal, assim poderia olhar para o teto assim como sempre fizera em sua casa quando algo perturbava sua cabeça. Contava todo quanto era tipo de irregularidade e assim podia livrar a mente de qualquer aborrecimento.

-Vamos, Gina. Vai sair daí logo, né?-a outra jovem no quarto inquiria, ajoelhada ao lado da ruiva e puxando de leve sua coberta.

-Eu tô com sono...

-Mas a manhã está linda e ninguém tem aula de Poções hoje. Que dia seria mais perfeito?

-Faltam cinco dias pro baile.

-E também para o feriado de Natal. Não é maravilhoso?

-Hermione...-a moça deitada falou vagarosamente, fazendo a amiga levantar a sobrancelha, -Desça e tome seu café. Eu quero dormir mais um pouco. -Virou-se para o outro lado e puxou o cobertor para cima do rosto.

Granger levantou-se e puxou o quase escudo; já estava se irritando com aquela moleza.

-Fica assim porque, como suas companheiras de quarto informaram, ficou até tarde vagando por aí, -falou num tom menos discreto que seu regular, -E nem quero saber o que estava a fazer até aquelas horas! Imagino se não violou o toque de recolher... Soube que um certo Sonserino o fez. É o grande boato! Como foi que fugiu e deixou Malfoy pra trás?

Gina levantou-se instantaneamente e encarou-a.

-Draco foi pego?

-É... Coisa rara, não? Ele fez isso pra te proteger, é?-Hermione perguntou com um sorriso oblíquo.

-Eu não tava com aquele cretino. -A ruiva levantou-se, enfim, e foi até onde estava seu uniforme. -Eu sabia que ele não servia pra nada!

-Como assim não tava?-A outra jovem, por sua vez, sentou-se na cama. Sua expressão parecia com a que usava quando descobria que não tirara a nota máxima.

-Eu o vi quando tava anoitecendo, mas depois fui caminhar por aí sozinha.

-Ué...? Então como aquelezinho foi se deixar pegar assim? Sabe por que estava sozinho, ao menos?

-Sinceramente... Não me interessa; mas, já que pergunta, eu diria que estava muito mal acompanhado.

-Sinto alguma ponta de ciúmes nessa sua voz rouca, ruivinha?-Granger indagou , jogando o travesseiro na outra.

-Claro que não! E não tá rouca coisa alguma. Eu tô meio sem fome, então vai na frente enquanto me arrumo. Vou direto pra aula de História da Magia...

-Certo, sei muito bem que vai... -Hermione levantou-se e já saía quando recebera de volta a travesseirada.

Já sozinha, segurando suas vestimentas, Gina suspirou desanimada. Seu corpo todo pedia para voltar para cama e deixar o dia, a semana, o feriado e o ano passarem.

-Bem que eu queria esconder algo, Mione.

---------------------

Draco andava sonoramente pelo castelo de Hogwarts. Todos achavam que, antes de ver que era simplesmente ele, tratava-se de algum bicho papão, do Pirraça, ou qualquer outra coisa tamanho o eco que sua raiva causava. Ao descobrirem o causador dos sons assustadores, continuavam olhando de lado, comentando sua nova desventura.

"O pior é que ainda não consegui convencê-la a ir comigo... Que tô fazendo de errado?" perguntou-se, mostrando os dentes para um pirralho quem quase atropelara pelo seu caminho.

Pelo menos o inchaço de seu olho sumira. Com certeza despertara curiosidade na velha da McGonagall, quando essa o flagrara noutra noite, tentando voltar na ponta do pé para sua Casa. O que ELA fazia por ali depois da meia-noite? Não sabia que Você-Sabe-Quem podia aparecer do nada, entrar na escola e seqüestrá-la?

Fora esse seu discurso, motivo para seu castigo. Doía mais nela ter de deixá-lo três horas seguidas naquela tarde como seu assistente, mas era para seu próprio bem.

Mesmo? Aquela mulher devia estar era trabalhando para o chato do Potter. Aquela cicatriz ambulante que só sabia era atrapalhar os outros e sobreviver para ser o herói de sua querida Gina.

"Agora eu a chamo pelo nome?" reparou, levantando uma sobrancelha, enquanto entrava na sala para sua aula, "Hã? Desde quando ela é 'minha'? E 'querida'? Devo estar com febre e delirando..."

Aula que passou sem ele perceber haver sequer começado. Não que tenha sido rápida, mas seus pensamentos eram muitos. Por alguma razão, somente sobre um assunto: sua Gi-, bem seu baile. Tinha de achar uma acompanhante logo, mesmo que para isso sacrificasse seu plano.

Argh! Já havia até se olvidado do tal plano de vingança à Weasleyzinha por evitá-lo. Isso... Queria que ela pagasse por achar que podia simplesmente ignorá-lo só porque ameaçaram-na. Isso... Isso... Certo? Faria um início de noite inesquecível e, se desse, também um fim. No dia seguinte espalharia boatos muito felizes, para ele apenas, sobre quão habilidosa a mocinha era.

Plano B? Bem, se a ruiva fosse difícil de aturar, estragaria sua noite ali no baile mesmo, deixando-a sem par e sem pontos. Pansy Parkinson, com certeza, adoraria ajudá-lo na sua pulada de cerca... Seus planos eram tão bons!

Ficara todo o almoço longe da multidão, pensando na melhor forma de torná-los possível. Em outras palavras, Gina Weasley teria de ficar caidinha por ele. Não seria tão difícil considerando como sua genética o tornava irresistível. Não seria, mas virou graças àquele que sobreviveu.

"Maldito Escolhido para arrumar confusão..." pensou, já na sala para a próxima aula que, assim como as últimas do dia, passara despercebida.

Malfoy afastou os Sonserinos e Corvinais de sua frente assim que viu um brilho vermelho passar pela porta. Ela devia estar saindo de Transfigurações, aula que, por sorte, ocorrera bem perto da dele.

Apressou o passo e já conseguia confirmar alvo, tendo como contato visual uma linda raposinha de rabo sedosos, presos por uma fita caseira num laço bem charmoso. Ela parecia flutuar no meio da multidão. Sua pele, normalmente branca, exibia um rubor anormal. Seria por raiva dele? Contentamento por ouvir sobre seu castigo?

Em breve saberia. Draco mal podia se segurar. Queria gritar pedindo que o esperasse, dizer o quanto precisava de lhe falar em particular. Ah, mui particular, na verdade. Quanto mais privado, melhor.

Seus joelhos já diziam não poder correr mais, mas estavam prestes a alcançá-la. Preparou para, romanticamente, abraçá-la e surpreendê-la com um leve beijo. Na bochecha, para mostrar como era comportado, que se importava com a imagem daquela raposa. Logo a poria numa caixa fechada e escura, vingar-se-ia da melhor forma possível. Pior para ela.

-Onde o senhor pensa que vai? Fugindo de seu castigo, Senhor Malfoy?-uma voz rouca falava, num tom de sermão.

O loiro virou-se para encarar sua carrasca.

-Temos negócios, ou estou ficando caduca? Três horas comigo, né?-ela continuava, indicando que a seguisse.

Ele lembrou-se de sua missão e fez sinal que aguardasse um pouco. Por sorte, a velha cedeu.

Porém, quando Draco voltou-se para sua raposa favorita, a ruiva já falava com o raio da cicatriz.

-Agora eu mato!-declarou, pronto para o combate.

-Não, não, senhor. Você vem comigo e depois eu te deixo arranjar mais detenção, já que gosta tanto assim de minha companhia...-McGonagall o puxou pelo pescoço e direcionou-o até sua "cela", como com uma criança.

Potter abraçava Gina na última olhada que o loiro dera na raposinha.

------------------

Draco saiu arrasado da sala de Minerva McGonagall. Essa estava certa de que fora pelas várias tarefas que o obrigara a cumprir, acreditava o garoto, por puro sadismo. Contudo, para ele estava óbvio que era um pouco de coração partido.

-Diabos!-exclamou, ao reparar seu erro.

Era ego ferido. Bem que para a ruiva ele podia fingir o primeiro, certo? Então assim seria: uma terrível dor-de-cotovelo.

Andava assim como fizera noutra noite: parando por todo canto e pensando em coisas estranhas como Gina e ele no baile, dançando juntos. Seria assim, certo? E aí seguiria todo o seu plano. A ou B não importava... Preferia o A. Torcia para que a jovem gostasse dele o bastante para que usasse o A.

Tudo estava acabado, porém. Ela não abraçaria o Cabeça de Raio sem motivo, certo? Torcia que sim. Tinha de ainda haver uma chance! Talvez se ele insistisse ela mentiria para Potter e o dispensaria e...

-A quem estou enganando?-falou, olhando uma janela fechada. Queria abri-la e olhar para fora, mas já era noite e, com a chegada do inverno, elas ficavam emerticamente fechadas.

-Malfoy? Está falando sozinho?-Uma voz de menina se aproximava. -Se te pegam, vai acabar sendo rotulado que nem eu, sabia?

Era a corvinal Luna Lovegood, balançando seus longos cabelos pelo corredor. Ela se aproximou e parou a seu lado.

-Tá procurando a enfermaria, né?-perguntou, olhando-o de forma inquisitiva.

-Ei! Só tô um pouco aborrecido, também não precisa tirar sarro...-reclamou, um pouco ofendido por ouvir isso da própria "Di-Lua".

-Hã? Está meio confuso? Olha, ela fica por ali. Tenho certeza de Gina amará vê-lo!-exclamou, batendo as palmas.

-Pra que tanta excitação? E que ela tem a ver com isso?

Lovegood o encarou como se realmente fosse algum demente.

-Não te entendo...-ela, enfim, declarou. Continuou com o olhar fixo e parecia haver-se decidido sobre algo.

Draco sentiu o pulso ser puxado com uma força desproporcional ao tamanho da garota, e já estavam a caminho da ala hospitalar de Hogwarts.

-Ei, já disse que não vou lá!

-Mas se quer levar Gina pro baile...-argumentou, ainda o conduzindo.

-Que uma coisa tem com a outra?

-Você é estranho, Malfoy. Como vai convidá-la sem olhar pra cara dela?

-Eu? A doida que tá me levando pra enfermaria é você!

-Gina está lá, para vê-la você também deve estar, ora!-declarou, apertando o passo.

O rapaz continuava confuso. O que a raposinha fazia naquele lugar?

-Ela passou mal ou coisa assim?

-Sim... Tava com tanta febre hoje que desmaiou em cima do Potter.

-Então ela não o estava abraçando?

Haviam chegado. Luna novamente o encarava estranhamente.

-Não sei do que tá falando... Ali está Gina!-Apontou para uma cama onde um bichinho estava deitado, fazendo leves movimentos, aparentemente por dor.

-Por Merlin...-Fora tudo o que o loiro pudera dizer diante de tal cena. Aliás, totalmente oposto da imagem que tinha dom momento atual da pequena Weasley.

Estaria debaixo daquela árvore, reclamando de alguma suave brisa. Outro rapaz, moreno, lhe sorria, ajeitando a madeixa bagunçada por tal vento e a embalando para que sentisse frio. Ela pegaria uma fruta, saída sabia-se lá de onde, e a roçaria contra seu nariz, descendo levemente até a boca de Potter. Os dois se beijariam, com a luz do luar sendo a única testemunha.

-Malfoy? Ela tá te esperando, olhe!-Luna apontava para uma peruca vermelha em cima do corpo de um fantasma.

O moço admirou por um segundo aquele rosto enfraquecido, que tentava se esconder debaixo da coberta. Naquele momento, uma sensação inacreditável passava por todo seu corpo, causando-lhe calafrios. Aquilo era verdade? Ele, realmente, sentia algo assim?

Olhava incrédulo para a pequena à sua frente. Não era pena... Queria era abraçá-la! Aninhá-la em seus braços e aquecê-la até aquela doença passar. Dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem, beijando sua testa. Era tanta vontade que teve que fechar bem forte seus punhos para não executá-la.

Talvez aquilo não adiantado se não fosse outro antídoto que surgira naquela sala. Gina não estava simplesmente olhando o nada, conversava com outra pessoa.

-Sim, Harry. Não tem problema, não; também fico feliz em ir contigo, -ela disse, numa voz um pouco rouca. Porém, demonstrava certa alegria. Mesmo com a enfermidade, sorria para o maldito Cicatriz.

-Que bom! Iremos nos divertir como nunca naquele baile!-Harry exclamou, sentando em cima de sua cama.

-Só espero estar bem até lá...

-Vai tá, sim. Madame Pomfrey não falha, -falou, enfim reparando nos dois parados na porta da enfermaria. Riu e deu uma leve piscada para o loiro. -Luna e Malfoy! Vieram ver a Gina? Está ficando famosa, hein, menina. Um ilustre Sonserino aqui...

-Poupe-me, Potter, -Draco falou, entrando no local. Não imaginava que precisaria de tanta força para fazer algo que, a tanto custo, tentava impedir havia pouco.

Ficaram os quatro por um tempo numa prosa no mínimo incomum. O moreno parecia insistir que Malfoy ficasse cada vez mais, desafiando-o. No entanto, tudo o que o outro queria era sair dali, antes que o doente fosse ele próprio.

Não conseguindo resistir ao repto, assim permaneceu. Perguntava à ruiva sobre sua saúde e por que ficara no sereno até tão tarde. Potter, por sua vez, respondia com uma nova interrogação sobre o novo castigo de Malfoy.

Luna e Gina ficavam mais quietas; preferiram apenas observar a argumentação de cada um. A última não entendia nada da razão para tanto, dizia-se que era apenas a velha rivalidade.

No fundo, olhava para Draco querendo que seu coração fosse o certo ali. Implorando para que os dois estivessem brigando pela atenção dela mesma. Que presunção!

-O que me surpreende, -Harry dizia, -é que você tenha poupado sua acompanhante naquela noite... Ou ela saiu antes de você te deixando para o prazer próprio?

-Sem eufemismos, Potter. Mas não tinha como ela ser pega. Ela saiu bastante antes.

Tal pronunciamento despertou Gina de suas quimeras.

-Então ela existe?-a moça perguntou, tossindo a seguir.

-Você sabe que sim.

Ela olhou, sem entender muito, mas logo se lembrou de sua conclusão que levara ao desentendimento entre os dois naquele mesmo dia.

-Ah, sim... A que te deixou com olho roxo.

Outro tossido, dessa vez era do moreno.

-Não... Aquilo foi coisa da cicatriz ambulante. Não vê como ele tá vermelhinho aqui?- Malfoy apontou para o rapaz. -A garota que tava comigo machucou foi meu coração com tantas desconfianças. Quando me jogou aquelas luvas em mim, não só estava pondo em risco a própria saúde... Detonou a minha mental, sabe?

A Weasley não podia crer em seus ouvidos. Ele falava... Não podia ser... Era só mais um maldoso truque; bastante típico da família dele, não era?

-Por que acreditaria em alguém como você?

-Eu te daria uma razão se fosse comigo ao baile.

-Ela já tem par, senhor tartaruga, -Harry, enfim, se manifestava. Parecia haver conquistado algum grande tesouro após tal pronunciamento. -Ela é minha.

A ruiva sentiu os olhos sombrios do outro buscar qualquer resquício de chance nos seus. Ela os baixou até o lençol da cama, onde havia se sentado, desencorajada a embarcar na temerosa viagem que era aquele olhar.

Sabia que no momento uma tempestade os abatia, deixando-os ainda mais nebulosos.

-É... Acho que tem razão. É sua até inventar alguma desculpa e te deixar todo miserável, catando os próprios pedaços, enquanto rasteja pelo caminho até o próprio quarto. Até mais, Raposinha.

Draco saiu, tentando manter a cabeça levantada. Como orgulho ferido podia doer tanto? Tanto... Seu mundo parecia destruído. Tanto... Aquele globo em pedaços ficava nas suas costas. Enquanto passava pela porta de saída de inacreditável pesadelo, sentia seu peso, adicionado ao de um coração partido.

-Nossa! Parece que realmente esmagamos os planos dele de vingança a você, né?-Harry disse, observando Luna Lovegood seguir o outro rapaz.

-É... Ele tava bem empenhado.

-Vai ser uma bela festa! Draco nunca conseguiria um par a essa altura do campeonato.

A ruiva não respondeu. Deitou-se uma vez mais e cobriu-se, não queria ver ninguém naquele momento. Algo lhe dizia que fora precipitada demais aceitando o convite errado.

A voz de sua amiga sobrepunha os planos de Harry para aquela noite num frenesi ininterrupto: "Se já começar com o que não deseja, como pode ser uma escolha feliz?" De novo e de novo: "...o que não deseja..."

-----------------

Já era hora da janta e os alunos andavam excitados quanto ao que seria servido. Os Sonserinos, em especial, olhavam-no achando esquisito que o mais famoso de sua Casa estivesse seguindo a direção exatamente oposta à deles.

Draco não lhes deu seu costumeiro olhar assombroso. Experimentava um gosto amargo na boca e por todo corpo a derrota se espalhava. Pela primeira vez, fora o prêmio perdido que mais o aflingia.

-Dá pra andar mais devagar? Sei não quer ser visto com gente como eu, mas... Ei! A Gina não fez por mal. -Uma jovem de cabelos compridos e olhos nuviosos o seguia fazia mais de cinco minutos, falando um idioma para o qual ele era indiferente. -Talvez... Sem o Harry com ela, né? Vai que ela dá um fora nele e fica contigo? Seria bem romântico!

-Eu não tô pra romance, Lovegood. Eu tô pra solidão e você está bem no caminho!

-Mas como? Eu tô atrás de você...

-Você não entende mesmo, né?

A jovem simplesmente balançou a cabeça em negação. Ele a olhava encafifado; como podia ser uma menina tão complexa? Esperava que aquilo não fosse só burrice, pois acabara de se animar com a idéia recém-tida.

Começou a rir com o próprio deleite.

-Algum problema, Malfoy?

-Não muitos... É só que... Bem, você conseguiu me fazer gargalhar como um tolo. E, junto, tive uma inspiração com sua presença.

-É? Meu pai é que diz que minha presença é inspiradora... Nunca ninguém tinha dito algo igual, -ela declarou de forma ordinária. Quem levemente se ruborizava foi o próprio garoto.

-Só você mesmo...-resmungou, parando de andar e caminhando até a janela mais próxima.

-Vai ficar de novo vendo as janelas fechadas? Não entendo...

-Nem precisa. -Voltou sua vista à rapariga. -Já tem par, Lovegood?

-Pro baile?

-Sim... Já sou seu amigo o bastante para saber disso, né? -brincou, lembrando-se de sua primeira conversa.

-Creio que sim... Digo, não tenho, não; por isso, nem vou. Sabe... Ninguém me convidaria já que com certeza envergonharia a pessoa.

-Então você vem comigo.

-Precisa tanto assim de pontos? Eu tenho umas conhecidas que são até um pouco bonitas e...

-Já te convidei. Não vou chamar alguém sem ser rejeitado primeiro. Seria uma enorme falta minha e Malfoys são criados para serem grandes cavalheiros. Mandarei um vestido; avise-me caso precise de ajustes. Já vou mandar uma coruja ao alfaiate e receberá a peça amanhã cedo. Boa noite, Lovegood.

Foi embora, antes que aquela aluada o deixasse tão vermelho quanto os cabelos dos Weasleys. Droga! Não era para se lembrar daquele nome... Não, mesmo. Ainda não se havia recuperado daquela decepção.

Nem mais tinha forças para corrigir... Já estava certo: tinha um coração partido, e em milhões de pedaços. A única com a magia para remendá-lo estava num quarto sozinha com seu grande...

Sua rixa com Potter nem mais esquentava o sangue. A coisa tava muito séria mesmo.

"O alfaiate, Draco! Tem que encomendar o vestido," lembrou-se, tentando salvar-se de chorar. Era seu plano C e já beirava o "D" de desastre.

----------------

Todas as quatro casas estavam reunidas naquele baile. Nevava muito na parte externa do castelo então o salão ficara lotado de jovens. A maioria dos professores também se divertiam, dançavam e conversavam. Poucos eram os visitantes presentes, então, mesmo com tanta gente, tornara-se algo bastante íntimo.

-Ainda não acredito que veio com Harry,-Hermione disse, num suspiro. Tomava uma cerveja amanteigada, observando seu par colocando o dedo no nariz do dito-cujo. -E eu o preparei tanto para esperar por Malfoy...

-Ele preferia?

-Nunca disse o nome! Ou ficava sem par, né? Aliás, temo que isso vá te acontecer se Ron continuar apertando a cara dele assim... Ai, lá se foi o penteado!

-Parece uma conversa cômica!-Gina declarou, rindo-se. Era um pouco forçado, mas treinara o bastante nos últimos dias depois de decepcionar o Sonserino. Era o que havia feito; ou assim parecia.

-Devo admitir que sim, mas eu tô a fim de dançar!-reclamou, ajeitando os cabelos castanhos e o próprio vestido.

-Como se precisasse dos pontos! Eu não caio nessa, Mione.

-Nunca disse isso. Vamos lá resgatar nossos pares, -falou, puxando a ruiva pelo braço.

Ao chegarem lá, fizeram o combinado e Harry olhou para a jovem, agradecendo.

-Fico te devendo essa; achei que perderia um amigo. -Ajeitou os óculos e fez sinal para a pista de dança. -Temos uma matéria bem chata para passar.

-É! Hehehe.

Em vez de guiá-la, porém, ficou a olhá-la. A situação incomodava-a. Aqueles olhos verdes estavam fixos em seus cabelos, gritando na língua incompreensível dos olhares.

-Que houve, Harry?

-Não está com a presilha que te dei...

-Não parecia combinar muito com meu vestido.

-Disse que viria com um branco, aliás; que houve?

-Você me deu este, oras! Por que não o usaria?-Balançou a roupa.

Na manhã anterior, quando voltara do café-da-manhã para buscar o material deixado para trás de tão ruim sua cabeça ainda estava após dias de febre, encontrara um belo pacote prateado. O cartão não estava assinado, mas o embrulho tinha a marca de uma grife bruxa muito cara.

Nem estranhara, já sabendo o quão esquecido seu par era. Abriu com todo o cuidado e deu de cara com o belo vestido amarelo pálido, meio creme, que nele continha. Vinha junto um pano prateado e presilhas de cabelo em formato de borboletas cintilantes. Ficou muito animada tão lindo tudo era; já se preocupava com usar um vestido velho como era o seu quando todas as suas amigas iriam magníficas. Potter haver pensado naquele detalhe foi uma demonstração de sua sensibilidade e prova de que valeu a pena escolhê-lo.

Pegou de volta o cartão manuscrito. Era um pouco diferente dos anteriores: escrito em tinta dourada, mas de forma pouco pomposa.

"Não vá ficar doente de novo, ou quem vai parar num hospital serei eu. Mudando de idéia ou não, estarei no baile te esperando."

-Eu?

A exclamação de Harry a tirara de sua boa surpresa para uma nada boa.

-Você... Tinha até um cartão sem assinar.

-Não sei do que tá falando, Gina. é um vestido lindo, mas não tem nada a ver comigo. Não foi sua mãe ou coisa assim?

-Ele é duma grife! Deve valer três meses de salário do meu pai.

-Preferia doá-los a gastar com algo tão supérfluo como um vestido de uma só noite, né?

Realmente, aquilo era mais cara dele.

-E a presilha?

-Não creio que valha tanto... O mesmo para as flores. Aliás, não devia sair usando coisas que estranhos te deram; é muito perigoso.

-Achei que era seu!

-Não é. Jogue isso fora antes que a maldição surta efeito.

-Não... Eu gostei dele. É lindo! Nunca tive algo igual na minha vida... Só hoje, Harry! Se te perguntarem, diz, por favor, que é seu presente. Só hoje?

-Tá bem...-cedeu, após pensar por um momento, -Talvez não tenha feitiço algum. Ou um pouco de Poção do Amor. Você está magnífica dele...

A pequena Weasley ruborizou-se um pouco mais que o próprio jovem. Porém, decidiu não permitir que aquele se tornasse em um silêncio desconfortável e o puxou pela mão.

-Vamos ganhar logo esses pontos!

Dançaram por pouco mais de três minutos até a própria notar o falatório ao seu redor. Todos tentavam, discretamente, mostrar ao outro uma cena nada comum: Malfoy estava fantástico em um smoking que parecia especialmente desenhado para ele e com a cabelo perfeitamente arrumado para matar qualquer garota de ataque cardíaco ou asfixia; qualquer um que ocorresse primeiro.

Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando se lembrar de algo essencial: inspire e expire, inspire e-

Uma linda jovem num vestido cinza da cor indescritível dos olhos do acompanhante sorria para ele e parecia flutuar a seu lado. Era claro que o cabelo arrepiado a la moicana frustrava qualquer garoto; os estranhos sinos pendurados nele, mais ainda.

-Luna e Malfoy?-Harry traduziu para a jovem.

Seu cérebro demorou, contudo, a traduzir aquilo.

-Uau, não imaginava que estivesse tão desesperado!-Rony exclamou, bem ao lado, -Ai! Pô, Mione, eu tô falando sério...

-Já conversou com ela? É uma amiga de diamante! Fracamente, deveria aprender a ler além da capa dos livros...

-E eu tô interessado nisso? Você é que gosta!

Harry ria, divertido com a briga, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tentando pôr Gina de volta no clima da dança.

-Será que foi Luna quem me deu isso?-ela indagou, observando que os vestidos eram da mesma marca.

-Faz sentido... O pai dela é um editor famoso agora, né? Será que os sinos também acompanharam?

-Não... Os enfeites de cabelo dela tão espalhados pelo vestido. -Apontou para para pequenas flores que, com certeza, estavam furando a bela peça. -Até que ficou bonito, mas ela nunca mais poderá usá-lo...

-Por que não os esquece por um momento? Sabia que já está há pelo menos seis minutos com o olhar fixo na Luna?

-Desculpa.

-Eu quero que essa noite seja especial. Temos que celebrar nossa amizade, né?

-Tem razão!-sorriu, de novo, fingindo.

Mas, segundos depois, seus olhos a enganaram e olhava para silhueta de Luna, que ia com o par para o jardim. Draco e ela? A sós?

-Ai!

Todos os encaravam, com o quase discreto grito de Harry.

-Eu sinto muuuuito!-Gina dizia, totalmente embaraçada.

O salão voltou à dança, mas ela novamente se desculpou com o moço.

-Eu não posso, juro que tentei!

-Mas...

-Seremos amigos; pra sempre! Se quiser, sim. Mas não posso escolher você quando meu coração tá em jogo. E se assim eu serei reprovada em algum teste de amizade... Bem, então eu não sirvo...-Saiu da pista, sentando-se em alguma cadeira. Não sabia o que mais fazer, porém esclarecer tudo a Harry teve de ser o primeiro passo.

-Ei...-O rapaz estava, uma vez mais, do seu lado. -Nunca disse que isto era um teste. Mas o que há contigo? Acho que quem vai repetir de ano sou eu. Não sei o que passa na sua cabeça, Gininha...

-Eu acho que tentei me fazer de burra quanto a isso também. Evitei notar o que era, mesmo que estivesse na cara...-olhou, meio chorosa, para o companheiro, -Estou apaixonada por Draco. Demorei tanto que acho que o perdi para alguém melhor.

-Luna?

-Não tenha preconceitos. Ela é de ouro!

-Não é isso, mas não sei se Draco te trocou por ela... Digo, a menina tava ajudando ele desde o início!

-Ajudando?

Potter assentiu, mostrando no rosto que concordava com a surpresa da amiga.

-Quando notei que ela ia entrar de gaiata no plano dele de se vingar de você; e, pelo que entendi, partindo o seu coração... Bem, notei que talvez ele sucedesse. Confesso que só fiz tudo isso pra te proteger. Mas quero retomar nossa amizade, a sério!

-Espera... Você sabia do plano do Draco? Ele tem mesmo um plano?

-Creio que ainda tenha... Uma coisa é se rebaixar a vir com "uma Weasley", -ele imitou a pose do mesmo quando o dizia, -outra é aparecer com a menina mais "Di-lua" da escola, né? Digo... Com certeza tem algo por trás.

-Ah, aquele sem vergonha! Em pensar que quase conseguiu... Confesso: conseguiu. Aqui estou eu quase abandonando o cara mais legal da escola pelo seu total oposto!

-Confesse também que ele é um grande ator. Naquele dia da enfermaria... Ele fingiu tentar esconder a dor que sentia com a rejeição! Fiquei maravilhado. -falou, rindo.

Gina não mais queria fingir aquilo, seus ombros estavam caídos e seus olhos em outro lugar. Numa certa porta que não abria para mostrar seu príncipe. Príncipe traiçoeiro, mas ela já sabia desde o início.

-E agora?-perguntou, indecisa.

-Por que não vai falar com eles? Luna não faria isso a menos que julgasse certo! Não que eu confie tanto no senso dela, mas... Mas ela tem direito a defesa! E ninguém pode ser tão inocente assim.

A ruiva concordou, fechando os olhos. Queria buscar na lembrança provas o bastante para acusá-la. Inspirou fundo, tentando tirar do ar exalado por "Aquele Que Sobreviveu" um pouco de sua coragem.

-Lá estão eles!-Harry exclamou, assustando-a.

Limpou uma lágrima de indecisão que nublava seus olhos e beijou o rosto do rapaz à sua frente.

-Deseje-me sorte. Não vou falar com a Luna, não. É impossível ter uma conversa rápida com ela... Vou direto no Draco.

-Tem certeza?

-Olhe! Ele foi buscar ponche; vou lá, -ela disse, dando um segundo beijo no lado oposto do rosto e inspirando mais um pouco.

Malfoy parecia em dúvida sobre qual cor escolher,e ntão pegou um de cada cor. A moça podia dizer que seu príncipe ficava lindo quando se assustava assim.

-Feliz em me ver?-ela perguntou, -Ah, estava mesmo com sede. -Pegou um dos copos e bebericou. Não se lembrava mais, após tantos dias, como sua presença a afetava. Seu coração ia pular ou suas pernas saírem correndo. Talvez caísse antes... Desmaiada ou desequilibrada? Os dois. Parecia ter energia de sobra para tal.

-Com certeza... Como vai a cicatriz? Teu par...

-Sentado. Qual era seu plano, Draco?

-Estamos íntimos, não?

-Corta essa e diz logo.

-Fazer você ficar brava a ponto de me esfolar na frente do baile todo. -Fez um movimento de cabeça em direção a Dumbledore.

-Pensa bem rápido, parabéns. Qual era o plano verdadeiro?

-Nem sei mais, já que deu errado.

-E o atual? Tem um, né? Pra gastar tanto dinheiro comprando dois vestidos com encharpe e presilhinhas... Sua família não deve ter tanta condição assim com seu pai na prisão.

-Eu me importo muito contigo, Raposinha.

A mesma levantou uma orelha.

-Não em chama assim!

-Por quê? Pode acabar gostando?

-Por que usou Luna? Não ouse machucá-la, ouviu?

-Não usei ninguém. A única hora em que tentei usá-la foi quando ela quase me levou à loucura!

-Mentiroso!-gritou, atraindo de novo a atenção de todos presentes.

-Se não acredita o problema é teu!- Ele também estava falando num tom alto, o que fez seu par ir até lá.

-Malfoy... Ah! Obrigada pelo drinque, -Lovegood disse, pegando o último copo.

-Fica longe dele Luna, ele só quer te usar...-Gina declarou, puxando a amiga pelo braço.

-Tá tudo bem, eu tô acostumada, -essa respondeu sorrindo.

-Não acredito!-A ruiva tentou levá-la para mais longe.

-Não roube meu par... Tá tão frustrada assim com o Cicatriz Ambulante?

-Não enche, Draco!-A moça levantou a mão para uma tapa, mas a outra entrou no caminho e usou seu cabelo de escudo. -Como pode defendê-lo?

-Ele não tem culpa... Eu não tô aqui porque ele quer, Gina...

-Como assim?-os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Nossa, demorou tanto pra eu pôr esse escudo contra Ogros...-dizia, ajeitando os sinos do cabelo moicano.

-Explique-se!-O loiro aproximou-se das duas.

-Não precisa...-Gina interveio, observando a outra se afastar,flutuando para longe como uma bolha de sabão, -Já sei quem tá por trás disso.

--------------

Ajeitou seus cabelos loiros e serviu-se mais dois copos de ponche com a cor vermelha; de repente era sua favorita. Andou alguns passos até o jardim onde sua musa se encontrava. Uma linda raposa selvagem cheia de borboletas ao redor.

-Li que, em alguma língua, borboleta e alma são o mesmo...-Draco disse, entregando-a um dos copos.

-Alma é o mesmo que alegria, hehe. Conclui há algum tempo. Mas foi por isso que me deu essas borboletinhas?

-Sim... Achei a sua cara.

-Os vestidos parecidos foram de propósito?

-Não... Eu ia mandar fazer um para Luna, mas o alfaiate não o tinha pro dia seguinte. Aí, pedi um catálogo e quando vi esse aí não resisti e encomendei-o pra você. Também tinha uns sapatos lindos... E-

-Nossa. Obrigada... Esqueceu de assinar o cartão?

-Não. Eu só achei que você pensaria que eu tinha interesse com isso. Lembrei-me dos bilhetes e Harry e mandei tudo pra você achar que era ele.

-Sua letra é linda...

Os dois se olharam, vermelhos. Estavam, havia alguns minutos, dando voltas no assunto.

-Eu realmente queria me vingar de você, mas o feitiço voltou pra mim. Quando chamei Luna foi pra te fazer ciúmes e não te humilhar como eram os outros planos.

-Acho que esse funcionou. Os outros foram por pouco, hehe.

-Eu me apaixonei por você, Gina Weasley.

-Mesmo eu tendo esse sobrenome, é?

-Quando se casar comigo, ele some.

-Nunca. Eu me orgulho do meu cabelo, de minhas sardas e muito mais ainda de meu sobrenome!

-He, he, he. Então não quer se casar comigo?-O rapaz sem querer estava fazendo uma proposta de casamento. Quando o percebeu também o quanto aquilo era sério para ele próprio. -Eu te amo...

Voltaram a se encarar em silêncio. Não era constrangedor... Mesmo Malfoy o preferia a ouvir a temida resposta. Tudo dentro dele estava em conflito. Havia ate uma diminuta voz que gritava o sobrenome daquela na sua frente. Outra o mandava atacá-la de vez. Uma terceira dizia que tinha esperanças. A quarta declamava poemas à beleza da ruiva. Outra quin-

Quantas consciências ele tinha!

-Eu... Eu também! Eu te amo tanto! E tô tão feliz que não sei o que fazer!

-Dá pra ver pelas exclamações!-uma das n vozes disse, enquanto as outras procuravam por palavras.

-Hahahaha!-Gina gargalhou gostoso, -Nem assim Malfoy dica sem o que falar?

-Acho que não...

Pela milésima vez, o som da música distante do salão fez-se presente na mudez de ambos. Draco procurava o que fazer agora; as vozes não o estavam ajudando então decidiu por seguir aquela que mais o apoiara nos momentos difíceis.

-Vamos dançar!-declarou, seguindo a voz do coração e puxando suavemente pela mão a dona dele.

-E os pontos? É melhor irmos pra festa...

-Mas ela tá melhor aqui!

-Acho que tem razão... Você me ajuda com Poções.

-Como assim?

-Brincadeira, hehehe.

Bailaram por um infinito momento até que a reunião de emergência processou uma ação decidida unanimemente por toda e qualquer célula do corpo do rapaz.

O braço envolvendo a fina cintura apertou-se mais, fazendo os corpos quase se unirem; a perna colou, com apenas o corpo a mover-se ora para lá, ora para cá. A cabeça se inclinava cada vez mais até que a simbiose mais perfeita foi alcançada num lindo, longo, esperado beijo.

Com o ritmo da música deixado para trás, passaram a mover-se em um totalmente num novo, cujos passos somente aqueles dois conheciam. Dois corações que por muito se haviam desejado; chamando a atenção um do outro com insultos, discussões, mas sempre gritando bem alto. Quando calados apelaram para o amor, a maior cola que existia para que um nunca mais abandonasse o outro.

Draco e Gina saíram do beijo já desejando outro e outro...

Somente uma coisa pôde impedir a seção:

-Como assim não fui eu quem estava por trás de tudo?-O moço perguntou, encarando a amada.

A raposinha riu-se, já antecipando o resultado da confissão.

-Não adianta, Draco. Tem uma menina que é mil vezes mais esperta que nós dois, não é? E ela sempre acerta... É incrível!

-Granger?

Ele a empurrou, voltando os olhos para o salão. Vingança!

-Que conseguirá? Apenas admita que ela conseguiu te dar o troco por tentar me machucar.

-Era o plano dela?

-Acho que sim...

-Maldita! Tudo bem: um milhão de pontos para Grifinória!

-Uau! E Sonserina?

-Não me importa. Só sei que aquela Sangue Sujo me deu foi o maior presente do mundo... Então fui eu quem saiu ganhando!

-Não a chame assim...

-Chamo, sim!-falou, com uma expressão desafiadora, -Quem vai me impedir? O Escolhido?

-Não precisa. Vou garantir que dessa boca não saia nada indesejável. Pessoalmente...

Outro silêncio se estabelecia. Não era desconfortável, nem antecipado, nem cheio de suspense. Era o amor. Puro, simples, verdadeiro. Nem sempre tão calmo, mas sempre muito prazeroso aos corações solitários.

FIM!

Anita, 28/07/2005

Notas da Autora:

_Uaaaaaaaaau! Eu terminei! Nem dá pra acreditar... Tá no fim, acabou! Um mês e algo antes do prazo, mas acabou! _

_Antes que me esqueça, essa fic é totalmente dedicada à MiakaELA, presente de aniversário. Também é um agradecimento a me ajudar a desencalhá-la! Tava paradinha coitada, no fundo do meu computador. _

_Pensei em terminar a Luna com o Harry, mas não tinha clima entre os dois pra isso. Só tô dizendo isso aos que são a favor do par, hehe. _

_Mais o quê? Eu ainda não acredito que acabou! Não achei que fosse terminar. Sério, teve uma hora que parecia que ficaria para pra sempre... Mesmo depois da MiakaELA me ajudar. _

_Outro beijão pra ela! E também pra todos os fãs de Draco e Gina. Eles são muito fofos, né? Ah... Essa foi minha primeira fic de Harry Potter, então estou bem insegura para ficar falando muita coisa. E foi baseada no quinto livro, só estou no sexto agora... E... Obrigada! Obrigada a todos que agüentaram ler até aqui! _

_Mandem um e-mail, deixem um recado... Sei lá! Mas deixem-me saber que vocês realmente leram. Aceito de tudo, menos vírus! _

_O endereço é e, para mais fics, visitem meu site: http/olhoazul.here.ws _

**_Obrigada!_**


End file.
